Happy Ending
by With The Pigs
Summary: A conversation between Emmett and Rosalie after Rosalie talks to Bella in Eclipse. ONESHOT


**I've always wondered about what Emmett would have said after the conversation Rosalie had with Bella in **_**Eclipse**_**, Chapter 7 (**_**Unhappy Ending) **_**pages 152 to 167. Enjoy it!**

**All characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

"_Thanks Rosalie, It's nice to understand… to know you better"_

"_I apologize for being such a monster. I'll try to behave myself from now on. I'll let you sleep now. Goodnight Bella"_

"_Goodnight Rosalie"_

When I walked out of Edward's room I sighed in relief. I hoped that my story had given Bella a lot to consider. I hoped that it made her realize that she could have everything that all of us have ever wanted. I hoped she realized that she could be happy. But, no matter what I said to her, I had a pretty good idea of what she would decide. She would always want to be one of us.

I walked back to the room that Emmett and I shared and sat down on the bed. It wasn't a necessity, just something that we liked to have for all those nights we talked and did, well, other things.

Bella thought she was the only one that missed her soul mate when he left but she was so wrong. Alice and I missed Jasper and Emmett just as much. Even though time held no importance for us, it was nice when Emmett was around. I felt safe; something that was completely ridiculous considering few things could harm me. But just being in Emmett's arms, holding him tight, made me feel better.

I couldn't wait for him to get back.

* * *

I spent the day with Esme, trying to pass the time until the boys got home. We cleaned the house – which was really useless considering it's never _un_-clean – we went for a walk and even laughed our hearts out while watching a couple of movies, something we didn't do often enough.

We had just started our fourth movie when Alice walked in through the front door alone, much to our surprise.

"Where's Bella?" Esme asked. I could hear the panic in her voice.

"She skipped school. I can only assume she's with that _boy_ considering I can't see anything!" Alice yelled rubbing her temples. She didn't like not being in the know. It wasn't something that happened often but when it did, we didn't like being around her. "Edward's going to kill me. All I had to do was keep her here for two days and I can't even do that!" she stomped out of the den and headed for the garage.

"Well, this is going to be interesting…" Esme said.

When Alice had finally calmed down, we talked her into watching a couple of movies with us telling her that they would surely cheer her up. Twenty minutes into the first one, she froze and her face went blank.

"She'll be here in ten minutes. I'm going to go wait for her"

They finally came out of the garage and I saw that Bella wasn't looking particularly cheery. I gave Alice a _what's wrong_ look but she just waved me off which I knew meant she would explain it all to me later.

Bella finally went to bed around nine o'clock and Alice told me all about what her friend had told her. While feeling somewhat sad for Bella, I couldn't help but feel a little relieved also. Maybe that conversation with her friend would make her realize that she was making a huge mistake. Maybe she would finally see what Edward and I have been trying to show her all along.

The sound of the front door opening pulled me out my thoughts and I felt a huge grin pull at my lips. Emmett was home.

When he walked in and spotted me he ran to me and gave me the biggest hug imaginable. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips as I hugged him back just as tightly.

The next person I spotted was Edward. He walked in and I saw that he was worried instantly. Alice must have been filling him in. He was heading for the staircase when I surprised us both, stopping him dead in his tracks.

_Go easy on her_

I knew that he was reading the rest of my thoughts as well. He knew all about the conversation that I had with Bella and, instead of feeling angry like I had anticipated, he shot me a look of sympathy. That was new. He frowned when he read the part about _all those females_ in the Denali clan and all I could do was laugh.

"You seem quite happy today" Emmett said while burying his head in the crook of my neck, breathing in my scent. He still hadn't let go of me, not that I was complaining.

"I am happy. How could I not be? You're home" I said shooting him a smile.

His lips found mine and we shared a long, passionate kiss before he pulled away, claiming that he had to go wash up. Although I felt disappointed that I was forced to let him go, I couldn't help but agree with that statement.

I was left alone in the den, the others having retreated to their bedrooms for the night. Whenever I was alone, my thoughts had a tendency to wander. Tonight, I was thinking about the day I found Emmett. How I was able to bring him all the way to Carlisle without giving in to temptation, I will never know. What I do know is that I'm happy that I didn't, even though it was the hardest thing that I have ever had to do.

I felt Emmett's presence and turned around to face him. He was wearing new clothes and his hair was still wet from the shower. When my eyes fell upon his face, I noticed the look of sadness on it and I couldn't help but wonder what had caused it.

"I spoke to Edward" he spoke softly. Now I knew why he was sad. Whenever the subject of my past came up he became distant and worried. He didn't like my story.

"We've been over this so many times. I'm okay now, you know that" I said touching his cheek lightly. I didn't like it when he felt hurt.

"I don't like what they did to you Rose. If I were there…" he said trailing off. I could probably complete the sentence on my own.

"I took care of it on my own. There's no need for you to worry" I said trying to comfort him. I knew that it wasn't working in my favor though. "Come on, let's go upstairs" I took his hand and led him to our bedroom where I laid him down on the bed and the stretched myself out next to him, turning my head so that I was facing him.

"You really don't need to worry about me Em. I'm not that breakable anymore. And while I admit what they did to me was horrible, it's over now. Please, please don't worry about this anymore" I whispered the last part. This was so difficult for him. He was so protective of me and sitting here now, I felt so helpless.

We stayed in the same positing for awhile, content with just holding each other and keeping quiet. I was startled when Emmett finally spoke.

"I'm sorry" he said so quietly that I almost didn't hear him at first.

"What are you sorry about?" I was genuinely confused about what he could possibly be apologizing for. He has never done anything to make me upset.

"I'm sorry that I can't give you everything you've ever wanted" He said while turning away from me, hiding his face. I was so shocked that I couldn't move at first. I couldn't believe my ears.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in disbelief. I was now hovering over him trying to get him to look me in the eyes. He was not cooperating.

"I know that you wanted to be happily married and have a big family. But I can't give you that. I'm so, so sorry for that"

"Emmett look at me" I said trying to move his hands from their position over his face. I forgot that he was much stronger than I was but that didn't stop me from trying. When he finally complied, I cupped his face in my hands and gave him a lingering kiss hoping that it would convey how much I loved him. We pulled away and I brushed some of his hair back from his face. "Listen to me. You all know that I would have loved to be human and have children of my own. But this, this love that I share with you, is more than I could have ever hoped for. The children would have added to my happiness but I am perfectly content in loving you and only you for the rest of eternity" I hoped that this explanation would trigger something in him. "And if anyone should be apologizing, it's me. I took your life away from you. But I don't regret it because we now have each other"

It seemed like we were staring into each other's eyes for the longest time. I wanted him to know how much I loved him. I hoped my words were enough. He finally laid us both down again and brushed my face ever so lightly before whispering "I love you"

"I love you too" I said kissing him again. My hands tangled in his hair and his moved to caress my thigh. He pulled back and kissed my forehead.

"Are you sure you're happy?" he asked, still worried despite everything I had just told him.

"I'm sure" I said sweetly "You make me happy"

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *


End file.
